


Where There's Smoke

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Natasha and Bruce hatch a plan to keep their teammates out of trouble.





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "alaxes" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Hey, doc,” said Natasha, leaning in his lab doorway, “You got a minute to talk?”

Bruce smiled. “Despite what you may have heard, I’m not an expert in psychology.”

“No, but you are an expert in Tony Stark, and he’s half of my problem.”

“What’s the other half?” asked Bruce.

She snorted. “Clint.”

“I can see how that might be a problem.”

“You have no idea,” said Natasha, but she was smiling. “If we’re being honest, I’m a little glad they’re friends. Clint could use some real ones, and for all of his show-boating, Stark is more genuine than most people we meet in our line of work.”

“Including you?” he asked, softly.

“Especially me,” said Natasha. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let the two of them set fire to New York.”

Bruce sat up straight. “They’re not planning that, are they?”

“Not to my knowledge,” she admitted. “But most of their plans _do_ tend to result in large explosions.”

“That is true,” Bruce agreed. “But what can we do to stop them? If we tell them to stop, that’ll only lead to _bigger_ explosions.”

Natasha smiled. “See, this is why I need you. How do we stop them without stopping them?”

He pondered for a moment. “Redirect them,” said Bruce. “What they want is a project, so we just need to think of one that will result in the least number of explosions.”

“Or just smaller ones,” said Natasha. “Bruce, have I ever mentioned how immensely useful it would be to have some smoke bombs for quick getaways?”

“You haven’t— I mean, of course, smoke bombs. That’s actually kind of brilliant. Enough of an explosion to keep them entertained, but I can see the tactical advantages.”

Natasha laughed. “Only _kind of_ brilliant?”

“Very brilliant,” he corrected, smiling.

THE END


End file.
